Randy Cunningham X Heidi Weinerman: Duel of Love
by Ironninja 3
Summary: Based on the original story of "Winged Knight", this story takes course towards love Randy X Heidi, which must leave their difficulties to succeed his love. Even if you have to face as "Ninjas".
1. RXH4EVER or Never?

HI. I IronNinja 3, and as you see, take the rights of "Randy x Heidi: Forever or Never?", And will continue under my tutelage.

This is bad VERY bad Randy thought running down the street to his best friend Howard's house. This was the third time this month where being the Ninja had made him late forthe plans they had made- first time late for homework, second for band rehearsal ( 30 seconds to Math) and this time for there all weekend long Video game marathon.

"Dude sorry I'm late" Randy yelled bursting through the door to his friend's house.

"He's not here, he left to get snacks." A familiar female voice replied to his call.

"Oh…"

He shuffled in spot uncomfortably. He never did like being alone with Heidi.

This continued for about ten seconds, "Could you stop that Andy." Heidi growled.

"Randy, its Randy. We've known each other our whole lives."

"Yeah well in case you forgot, we don't hang out, you guys do."

Was that…resentment in her voice?

"Well then, lets change that. What are you working on?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the computer she was working on.

"A segment on the Ninja." Heidi replied, sounding surprised. Is she blushing?

Randy couldn't help but smile," anything in particular?"

"Not really just how he helped out in the Talent show auditions."

"Yeah, best act ever."

"Hehe, your right about that."

After that they talked about everything and nothing. After who-knows-how-long they fell back on the couch arms tangled around each other laughing.

Suddenly they stopped laughing staring at each other's eyes, in one movement they leaned in and gently brushed lips before deepening the kiss into an intense make out session.

They were cut short when the door burst open with a "Cunningham! I got everything we need for the weekend! Let's GO!"

Looking longingly at the young woman before him he replied, "On my way bro!"

Standing up he glanced at Heidi again who in turn looked at her laptop where she had typed – we'll finish this later.

This weekend just got even better Randy thought.

Too close was the only thought in Randy's head as he walked out of school with his friend Howard after class. He and Heidi had hid around a corner for a quick kiss when Howard

walked out of the restroom, turning the corner just as Heidi left to catch up with her friends before they noticed her absence.

"Soooooo, what ya want to do Cunningham?"

Still lost in thought it took a second for Randy to reply "Huh? Oh, um…Not sure."

"Then may I suggest-?"

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"

"That can't be good" Howard said.

"Looks like its Ninja O'clock (never got that it should be" NinjaTime")" Randy said pulling on the 800 year old ninja mask (how is it still in one piece?) and transforming into the

Ninja.

BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE

A shout of "Smoke bomb!" accompanied by a bust of orang smoke rang down the halls of Norisvill high. When the smoke cleared the Ninja stood in the middle of the hallway

holding his katanna ready. Looking around his first thought was what's the problem?

His eyes fell on a group of girls that he recognized, Heidi and her friends. It was obvious that one of the girls was the source of the scream.

"Uhhhhh… what happened?" he questioned.

"S-sorry Ninja" one of the girls said," we uh… just found out our friend here" she looked at Heidi" has had a boyfriend for the past two weeks and never told us.

"Oooooookaaaaayyyyyy….." he said trying to cover his shock. Heidi told them they were dating? No they didn't say they knew who it was.

He'd talk to her later.

"Smoke bomb!" Throwing down his signature smelly bomb, the Ninja vanished thinking, This could get ugly.

Ok no big deal it's not like she said we were dating just that she was dating. This is what Randy thought as he sneaked into his secret girlfriends room- they had discussed how and where they would meet- deciding that he would ask her about it tonight, well, after they had their usual make out session;).

But as he walked into Heidi Weinerman's room all those thoughts left his mind. Heidi stood in the center of the room in nothing but her bright pink lingerie. Oh boy,

Looking at her up and down he saw what she hid under her thick sweater and long loose skirt. He legs where smooth and shapely, her stomach was perfectly flat and her breasts, well let's just say she was bigger than a B.

"Well?" she asked seductively. "You just gone 'a stand there? Or are you and I gone 'a have some fun?"

Humana humana humana.

Heidi walked slowly over to the stunned boy in front of her. "Hm?"

Well this can't be go- oh why am I saying this? What is Randy going to do? How is he going to get out of this, if at all?

Finally…

Randy woke up in a daze, after about five minutes of conscious sleep he became aware of a weight on his arm and chest.

Looking down to see what it was he almost squeaked. Heidi was lying next to him sleeping peacefully. The thing that caught him off guard was the fact that she wasn't wearing

clothes, and now that he thought of it nether was he.

That's when the memories hit him like a McFist robot. He smiled wickedly, that was a very good night, He thought.

That's when he saw Heidi's alarm clock. "Oh crap" he said scrambling off the bed waking the sleeping girl in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"My parents never let me sleep past 0900 on weekends. And its 0830 now."

She bolted upright "Crap"

"Didn't I already say that?"

"Just get your pants and go!" she said sternly.

"Trying" he said as he zipped his fly and made his way to the window.

"Hey Randy?" Heidi said.

"Yeah?"

She got out of bed and made her way over to him. Randy gulped as she still wasn't wearing clothes. "I had a great time; we need to do it again sometime." She said giving him a quick peck on his lips, "Now get out of here."

The rest of the day passed with Randi only having one thought on his mind, My life is BEAST!.

But…


	2. Chapter 2: Two Loves Faced

Now if the continuation, made by me. Fans of fiction in reading training.

()()()()()()"Line Break. Which originality handed to me, Sari". Randy breaks the fourth wall.

It was 08:58: Randy got home. Went up to his room, through a window, which possessed a ladder.

8:59. Randy immediately went up to his bed, and he covered quickly, and began to sleep.

9:00. "Randy?". Randy's mom comes into your room.

"Zzzzzzzzz... Uhm?, Eh?. Hi, mom". Randy pretends to be waking up.

"Hi, honey. Thought you were in Howard".

"Hum? No, mom". Randy gives a yawn on purpose. "I kept sleeping here".

"Good. Drop whatever you want". His mother is removed, and Randy begins to settle.

"Ah. Darling. A question". Randy's mother re-enters to tell your doubt.

"Yes, Mom?". Randy did not resist what was to tell his mom.

"You sleep shirtless?" Asks.

At that moment, Randy blushes because he realized "really" that he was shirtless.

"For this... I...". Randy tried to make an excuse, but her mom finds out that Heidi has had sex with. "I was hot."

"But you were covered, and it was cold, Randy". The mother answers the excuse that Randy had told.

"FOR THIS WE...". Randy was running out of excuses.

"No, let Randy". The mother gave hand signals that did not respond. "It's about privacy, not mine.'ll Let you calm." Close the door.

Randy was in a bind. Then he realized he was shirtless, because he left his shirt and his jacket as Heidi.

Together with the mask.

"What the juice." Randy was in a very grave problem. "As I explain this to NOMICON?".

Randy does not waste time and grab the nearest phone he had. He calls his girlfriend.

()()()()()()

At the residence Weinerman...

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. McSweetChicken". Howard was a full belly to her room, when she noticed something: "Heidi has not had breakfast. Ire to see or do, with my brain brilliance."

Howard is addressed to Heidi's room, in which even when your camera, get to hear something that would give him a strike.

"Sure. I'll be back your shirt, and I may fix in their pockets." Heidi spoke with someone on the phone. "Remember.'ll Have another night of sex. I love you, my love."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT...?". Howard froze to hear that

Without hesitation, entered his room, without knocking first. The result was as follows:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HOWARD!". Heidi cry to see Howard coming into nothingness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THESE NAKED, HEIDI". She was covered with a blanket, and with the phone in his hands.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER, HOWARD?". Heidi was furious.

"I LEAVE AND WHO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE?". Howard, I reply angrily. Heidi was impressed.

"This itssss...". Heidi did not answer.

PUM!

She locked her door in the face of Howard.

"This can not be happening.'ll Wait to see Heidi out, and I'll see that anger to deliver". Howard was preparing to see the man who had sex with Heidi. "In the next Line Break". In another nod to the fourth wall.

()()()()()() "Come, Fanficters?. Told them the answer would go after the Line Break". Howard breaks the fourth wall (of another).

In a park in the area, Howard was hiding in one of the bushes. Heidi saw the bag she owned the shirt and the jacket the guy who had sex course.

Howard could not believe who was in front.

It was Randy.

"Hello, Heidi". She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" .NO. CUNNINGHAM. BOYFRIEND OF MY SISTER. .NO. INCLUDING TWO SEX. . .NO. THIS IS WORSE THAN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3. .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ". Howard did not cry, but what he thought. if we were to discover screaming, so I look at the sequence of what Heidi had to say to Randy.

"Here are your clothes, Andy". Heidi garments entrga you Randy, who was wearing another pair just shirt and Jersey. (The difference with the latter is that it is green).

"Thank you, and is R-Andy, Dear". Randy received the bag, and kisses her on the mouth, but this time the kiss lasts more than 1 minute.

Howard, hidden, vomiting wanted to see the scene. It seemed a nightmare without waking.

When I finish the kiss, the two parted ways, to their homes.

Howard, though hidden, was entranced. Still could not believe it.

" . Randy X heidi: 4 . title for a ". His mind was shocked.

()()()()()() "That Fanfic so fast". Randy breaks the fourth wall, again.

In Randy's room, he was in a trance, and the open NOMICON.

Randy's mind a temple relocated to Greek-Japanese style. He was outside the door of the temple, sitting, and waiting for a response. if no telling what happens.

"NOMICON. I have some problems. Had sex with the sister of my best friend, I almost lost my mask, and I think this Fic is accelerating. Need some advice, and have something to do. Which it no one at random" .

At that moment, the door opens. Randy goes to see the inside of that temple.

Actually , it was an empty arena . In the coliseum , two ninjas fighting . One male gender , and other female gender . They were fighting in a melee fight Ninja swords . Randy noticed the male Ninja not fought with all the strength , unlike the female Ninja , who fought so fierce.

Suddenly, Randy saw the male Ninja decided to do something risky, and to see that the female Ninja was about to run , but he left a vulnerable point , the male Ninja cut in half the female Ninja , through that vulnerability.

The female Ninja falls in two. The Ninja male, although he won the match, started to kneel , and mourn the dead body as divided into two ...

"As if the male loved the Female". Randy gave a hypothesis.

Suddenly, it appeared some advice on male Ninja heartbreaking scene in which said:

**"Two loves confronted. A necessary sacrifice, No confrontation".**

"WHAT THE JUICE, NOMCION?". Randy was in anger. " What does that mean? Give me something else".

Suddenly the male Ninja is up, and with the sword, running into a lunge to plunge it to Randy.

"It was a jokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...".

Suddenly, Randy becomes trance mode, and reviews the NOMICON advice. Then, take your mask, for better review so that meant the NOMICON.

_"Two loves confronted. A necessary sacrifice, No confrontation"._

Suddenly, you realize something:

A portion of the mask had been unraveled.

It's nothing serious. However, think of something: _"But as there will be unraveled?"._

"Randy, are you there?". Randy's dad tells aprte from another house.

"Yes?".

"Take out the trash, Simpsons style".

()()()()()()"Now it's time for Heidi". Heidi shows that also breaks the fourth wall.

At the residence Weinerman, Heidi is lying in his pajamas pink long sleeves, which was made by a diver, and trousers. She can not sleep. suddenly gets up, turns on the light of his room, finds a picture of Randy (who had taken some time after), takes her to his bed and lies down.

But even so, can not sleep.

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Randy". Heidi seductively uttered the name of Randy correctly, and embrace the photo, happily, over her breasts. This lasts a long time.

"And this?". He grabs him with his right hand, taking with the left, the picture clutched in her left breast.

"Good. Surely give you luck". Tie the black thread to his right wrist, and again embrace the photo of Randy in the same way you did a few moments ago .

Until he falls asleep, clutched the picture in his hands, and pressed into her breasts.

In Howard's room, which was underground, this lying, and another picture of Randy, intended as revenge on Randy.

"I you to see Cunningham. Sexually You messed with my sister, and now you love her." photo with Randy breaks into pieces. "Prepare to die tomorrow, Cunnngham".

()()()()()()"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOW". Howard breaks the fourth wall, again.

In the Norrisville High, Randy walked quietly to the school hall, while thirsting for fight someone like Ninja. But out of nowhere, comes Howard.

"Hey, Bro. As the weekend went?". Randy Howard cheerful greeting, that this was furious.

"Something wrong, Buddy?". Randy cares. Howard just looked a vision of Randy shot dead by.

" ". Howard gave a very exaggerated smile, Joker style

"Something is not right. That you?". Randy is worried even more.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell rings. The two decide to put aside their differences, and run to your room. By the way, do not talk, and Howard looked more annoyed psee to Randy, as they would slow the salon

"Something's not right. I have to find out Columbo style". Randy thought

"You will die, Cunningham. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD". Howard Cunningham wanted to see blood trickle, but add some fun to your premortal oath. "You will die, Cunningham. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD".

()()()()()()"This is going to be good". Randy breaks the fourth wall, again.

It was the period of recess, and Heidi, even with the black thread tied on his right wrist,was in his study, beginning his Web -Show.

"What up peeps, it's your girl Heidi - casting me to all of Norrisville high with a special message for me." Heidi got something serious from that point and followed. "As you've heard, there's a rumor that I have a boyfriend. Okay, now I will submit".

Students delude themselves to see who it is

"How ironic. Dont?. Gossip I give myself a against me". Heidi prepares to show her boyfriend when suddenly.

_CRAC!_

Randy falls against the glass of the study, and collides with Heidi. Both fall and accidentally, kiss live.

The repercussion was immediate.

"Hahahahaha. No way. Hahahahahahahah". That phrase the less popular they said.

"But it's one of the most popular". The popular however. "This is a famous school sin".

The two reacted, stopped kissing, and then rose.

"There you are... " . Heidi is at the top of shame, like Randy. "Randy is... my boyfriend".

The confirmation confirms what has already been confirmed.

"I can not believe. ABOVE RANDY YOU SAY, BITCH". Howard enters the studio, ready to hit Cunningham.

The discussion is being recorded live.

"What the fuck is going on here?. Because my boyfriend hit?". Heidi got mad to Howard, and admitted that Randy is her boyfriend, causing more grace in web viewers.

"You know what happens, Jack Berger". Howard was pointing the finger at the middle to Randy. "And you, Stanford Blatch. Wanking anyone THAN HER".

"Listen, Howard. Do not know what's going on, and the things that you introduce the series" Sex & the City. "Randy is about to explode in anger, because Howard is more furious." But IN beat, THAT NO OR IS IT MY OWN endured FATHER".

_Punch!_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh". The audience watching the show'm shocked.

"Randy". Heidi could not believe what he was doing her boyfriend.

Randy punches him squarely in the face of Howard, leaving the knees.

"So you'll learn also that my girlfriend does not get". Randy volte two fingers in between.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Randy". Heidi embraces him, because Randy's defended.

"AHHHHHHHH. THAT CUTE...". The public was sentimental,

"I called Randy?". Randy is surprised.

"Yes. Why?".

Randy kisses her passionately on the mouth. Live.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...". The public was shocked emotionally.

"Okay. I surrender". Howard elvanta, but pointing the finger. "But let me know when l Ohagan".

"Are you talking about, idiot?". Heidi asked as he was embraced by Randy.

"I'm saying these words." Howard accumulated energy to cry. "CUNNINGHAM HAD SEX YOU AND SATURDAY".

Randy & Heidi were shocked by what he said.

The public was shocked, and speechless.

There was silence in the district.

Rand was surprised, and, taking his arm on the shoulder of Heidi, walked slowly to the exit of the study, where a cheerful Howard for what he said, beginning to repent logically.

As soon as the duo left the studio in love, broke out the inevitable:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA". Some were laughing.

"I SAW THE BEST IN MY LIFE". They said other

On the personal side...

"Good there, Kid." Bash praise. "But nobody is better than ME". His friends were saying slaves. "LONG LIVE BASH! LIVE LONG BASH".

"Thiz is awezome, Heidi". Flut Girl praised to Heidi. ""Next time you record it with your camera zo we can zee".

"You're young, RC". Buttermaker, being in doubt, I recommend Randy. "Let him that to idiots like Bash".

"YOU HAVE DONE, BIG BITCH?". Theresa shouted to Heidi. "MASTURBATED TO A SMALL INNOCENT".

"No need to tell you, Randy". Julian was telling a macabre tone. "Sex at an early age is like the light in my bedroom satanic".

"For the first time, your brother did something useful idiot". Debbie praised Heidi's brother, and herself. "If you want, do it in public".

While Randy and Heidi out in the audience, half with congratulations and half with boos, can Hear God more personal opinions.

"Go away from here." Bucky is weeping in tears. "Those scenes make me mourn for anything".

"Look". Morgan says when the couple is behind the public. "Go to the Janitor, if you are so eager".

Randy & Heidi run to where they recommended Morgan.

Among those who laughed, jeered and booed, I was a Howard, still sore, he saw leave.

"What the hell have I done?". Howard, very remorseful, decides to follow.

()()()()()()"This is getting good." Randy breaks a fourth wall evz more. "Or not." It says so worried.

Randy & Heidi arrive, and enclosed, but without turning the key in the janitor's closet.

Heidi then kneels down and begins to mourn. Randy sees it, and tries to comfort her hugging her.

"Do not cry, Heidi.'s Nothing serious." Randy envanamente tried to comfort her.

"As I can be quiet?". Heidi ever, was coming down worse. "Now all know that we had sex, and I think that YOU ARE WHAT YOU SAID TO FUCKING OF MY BROTHER". Heidi pushes Randy.

"IIIIIIIM?" - Randy was bothering her, but she tried to calm down his girlfriend.

"Yes. BECAUSE WHO IS THE BEST FRIEND, STUPID?". Heidi was in anger, and tears: a combination impressively bad.

"But dear". Randy tried to comfort her.

"Let me calm, Randy. WOULD I PRETENDED FORGET TO MAKE YOUR NAME I DID NOT CARE." Heidi broke the crying more than ever.

Randy, paralyzed by what makes Heidi says these words in a low voice:

"They do not listen, I do not listen, I do not..."

But to be unfortunately a green steam appeared on Heidi, through the pipes.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". **An orb appears Randy ago, the Sorcerer Contained image. **" .Well. Here we have a good soap opera scene, Ninja".**

"As you know my identity?". Randy could not believe that Sorcerer has told "Ninja".

**"I know all about you. Even your sex life."** He mocks.

"WHORE MOUTH SHUT". Randy insulted him.

**"BUT I RESPECT THAT MORE THAN 800 YEARS".** The sorcerer accumulated in fury, for those words.

"And what for?". Randy asks annoying.

**"Say I want a good fight scene drama".** The sorcerer points his finger, saying that there is someone behind him.

**" . . . HEIDI".** Randy was surprised to see his girlfriend as he was now.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!".

Was Stanked. His monstrous form was very similar to that Dickie had. The difference is that his skin was orange, had no horns, and had dark orange hair.

**"Prepare Ninja".** The Sorcerer motivated him to surrender. **"For you see your own blood in HD".**

The rat, who is with the screams.

**"If you are. This is a Fic, not a Led".**The Sorcerer answers, so he could understand what he meant the Rat.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!". Stanked Heidi roared with a grim smile, bloodthirsty.

The Sorcerer was happy, and Randy cornered, they would know that this could be your last.

But the unthinkable happened, or prophetic.

"ROAGH?".

The thread that Heidi had tied on his wrist, shone. Suddenly it Stanked skin, along with the clothes she was wearing mangled. Fading- normality, and is naked, but with the thread still bright.

**"YOU DID NINJA?".** The Sorcerer thought it was an act of Randy.

"Heidi?". Randy was surprised to see Heidi, but suddenly...

She flies, and thread expands her naked body. His whole body becomes black, and suddenly appear red details a scarf, and a hole where your eyes are.

"WHAT THE JUICE?". Randy & Sorcerer exclaimed what had happened.

Heidi was wearing Ninja costume.

At first, nothing happened. Heidi had her eyes closed, and was standing on the floor.

"Heidi, you still there?". Randy asked, but given how much of something unpleasant

Heidi, to open his eyes, and had not blue, but green had them.

He pulls out his sword and starts attacking Randy, a savage style.

"Heidi, Stop". Randy, miraculously dodging sword attacks due to their status as Ninja.

She then runs to the world.

**"STOP! ! ! ".** The Sorcerer gives a shock that pushes Heidi, but not the tomb, but this rises very fast, and looks, realizing something.

**"That piece of wire has transformed. Was absorbed the Stank".** The sorcerer was happy, unfortunately for Randy.

**"I can dominate this anger, which gives an irony: the shape of my eternal enemy". **The sorcerer decides to name it**."Hinjo be your name".**

"Uniquely your name. No?". Randy criticized

**" , ATTACKS".** The sorcerer is upset with Randy, to the point that Hinjo attack him.

She runs with her fist pushed backwards.

"HEIDI. PLEASE NO". Randy thinks it's his last breath of life.

But Hinjo ignore it, and passes in front of him.

But listening something...

_PUM!_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...". You hear a cry of suffering.

The sorcerer slyly smiles, and says. "Turn around, Ninja".

Randy's life has been lying since just turn around, your life is lying.

Howard, who was about to enter, is impacted Hinjo fist. The fist pierced his stomach, and now Howard vomits blood. The Hinjo this bloody fist with his own blood brother.

"WW-W-W - HH-YY - Y?". Howard knew that Heidi was Hinjo.

Hinjo takes the fist, and Howard falls bloodied. Randy could not believe the scene.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!". Unfortunately, Hinjo not hear, and left the closet, leaving his brother to the brink of death.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahaha..."** The Sorcerer orb disappears, with a grim smile.

Randy is directed to the bloody body, and Howard greasy. What up with all his might.

"HOWARD. NOT DIE". Randy was full of tears.

"FO-O—RRGI-VEEE MMMMME, RRAAA-NDY-YYY…".

Howard, smiling, Die for the bleeding.

"nonononononononono". Randy was thinking this is a nightmare, even look at his bloody hands

"HOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD". Randy up the corpse of his best friend, kneeling, and yelling at the ceiling with tears on his face, and his hands full of blood.


End file.
